


Kinky Murder Husbands

by hullu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gags, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tags to be added, Worship, mention of murder (do we even warn for that?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullu/pseuds/hullu
Summary: Collection of porn ficlets written for Kinktober 2017. More or less porny, sometimes a bit murdery. Most of these are turning into 'Hannibal is completely smitten with Will'.





	1. Aphrodisiacs

“Are you sure this won’t have any side effects?”, Will asked cautiously. 

“I have tried this substance many times, as well as seen other people use it. It will greatly enhance your perception of sexual pleasure, but not harm you in any way. The effect will wear off within five hours.” 

“Okay then.” Will took the pill and swallowed it with a large gulp of water. Hannibal followed and did the same with his. 

“Now how long do we wait?” 

“It takes a few minutes. I assure you, you will know when it is time.”

“I don’t feel horny.” 

“You will”, Hannibal dismissed.

Will sat with a pout and continued reading his book. After a couple minutes the throbbing between his legs grew insistent. He was reading about the decomposition process, not really titillating material. It was actually rather gross. 

“So either your thing is working or I’m getting a boner over maggots”, he called out.

“Good, I’ll be over here if you need anything”, Hannibal responded calmly from the kitchen. His recipes often required a lot of preparation that could be done beforehand, from chopping vegetables to making marinades and pickles, and Hannibal enjoyed working in the kitchen whenever he had the time. 

Will went back to reading, but soon began squirming and spreading his legs and reaching to adjust his dick as he grew more and more aroused. He found himself unable to concentrate on reading and put the book down, rubbing himself through his pants with urgent desperation. He thought about Hannibal in the other room, strutting around with his apron and handling knives with his shirt sleeves rolled up and that was it, he got up and into the kitchen. 

He went up to Hannibal from behind and trapped him against the kitchen counter, dick flush with his ass. One hand went around his waist, the other around his throat as he nosed along his neck, taking in his masculine scent. 

“I need to fuck you, Hannibal”, he whispered between licking and sucking bruises up his neck. “Want to fuck you so bad.” 

“Anything you want, Will.” 

“Anything? What if I wanted to do something terrible to you? What if I wanted to hurt you, what if I wanted to to fuck you right here against the counter until you cry?” 

“Anything you want. I will be delighted to be but a vessel for your pleasure. Strike me, beat me, hurt me, fuck me, do of me what you will. I am yours, nothing more than a empty space to be filled by your passion.”

The words didn’t register fully in Will’s mind, only the affirmative and the deep rumbling whisper of Hannibal’s lust-filled voice. 

Will frantically undid his fly and once his dick was freed, fought with Hannibal’s slacks, who kindly helped out by undoing his own belt and then they were dick to ass and Will shoved once at his shoulder, hard, pushing Hannibal to bend over the counter and pushed into him. 

Hannibal was perfect inside, hot and so tight and Will fucked him hard with abandon, Will’s moans and Hannibal’s grunts loud in the kitchen. 

It couldn’t last long. Will’s thrusts, rough and harsh to begin with, stuttered and he came hard inside Hannibal’s ass who moaned at the sensation like a porn star, except that he really was turned on out of his mind by witnessing Will’s orgasm. 

Will pulled him back up then and kissed him hard, with lots of spit and teeth. 

“I’m still turned on”, Will said then with an incredulous laugh, touching Hannibal all over. 

“Fuck me again, as much as you like.” Will grabbed him and pulled him over to the sturdy (probably old and expensive) table and laid him down on it, crawling on top. 

“I’m gonna fuck you all night long if you don’t stop me.” 

“I would never dream of doing such a thing”, Hannibal murmured like in a trance.

The next morning revealed the toll on their bodies, but even Will had to grudgingly admit that it had been a great idea. Hannibal was already planning his next experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://mephistox.tumblr.com).


	2. Dirty Talk

Hannibal had insisted on getting them both disposable prepaid phones and Will trusted Hannibal’s judgement in Escaping The Law. But still, as he heard Hannibal’s tinny voice through the crappy speaker from the other end of the country, he wished they had a better way to communicate. 

“Wish I could see you.” 

“I will be home tomorrow night, if everything goes well. I miss you, too, Will, but we agreed it is less conspicuous if I travel alone.” 

There was an uncharacteristic slight hitch in Hannibal’s breath. Hannibal had great self-control, but Will’s unparalleled Hannibal-senses were tingling. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Will squinted and pushed the phone closer to his ear in order not to miss even the tiniest sound. 

“I already said I miss you. You know I enjoy hearing your voice, just for me. And I just got back to the hotel from a murder. You would be keyed up, too.” 

“Tell me about it.” Will clumsily took off his boxers and settled down into their bed, phone still pressed close to his ear and palming his cock. 

“I waited for him in his house. I subdued him after he closed the front door behind himself. He was a taller than me and athletic and tried to fight, it took all my strength.” The image of Hannibal using all of his physicality to subdue the larger man like the efficient and skillful predator he was made Will’s cock twitch against his hand. 

“How did you do it?” 

“Strangulation. I put my hands around his neck and pressed until he stopped moving and then counted to twenty. I laid him down. He was alive but unconscious when I cut into him.” 

“What did you take?” 

“His heart. I plan to cure and dry it, it will make a beautiful hors d’oeuvre.” 

“Can we eat it together?” 

“Of course, my dear, just us. I would not share such an intimate moment with strangers.” Will’s breath caught in his throat, Hannibal’s breathing was steady but audible over the phone. Will’s voice was raw and broken when he spoke. 

“I’m close, Hannibal. Thinking about you, squeezing the life out of him with your hands. God, Hannibal, talk to me.” 

“Wish you had been here with me. You could have done it. I would have held him, and you could have strangled him, watched him thrashing against my hold, then twitching, then finally lying still.” Will came with a wail, splattering cum on his chest and belly. When his spasms subsided and when he had his wits back, he heard Hannibal grunting over the phone. 

“Come for me, Hannibal”, he whispered into the phone, post-coital and wrung out. And Hannibal did, much more quietly than Will’s release was, but Will heard it all the same and it made him feel hot all over again. 

“I’ll get home as quickly as I can.” Hannibal said a minute later, and no one else but Will would have been able to pick up the longing and desperation in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this fits the definition of dirty talk, but this little scenario came to me :P


	3. Biting

Will wasn’t thinking anything of it when he lightly bit down on Hannibal’s neck, just enough to leave faint impressions of his teeth. Hannibal’s resulting groan was atypical enough to surprise him. He pulled back to look at Hannibal. 

“You like that. You want me to bite you harder.” 

“Yes.” 

“You want me to tear into your flesh.” 

“You consume me, Will.” 

Will took a moment to close his eyes and steady himself. Then he made a decision and leant down and dragged his teeth all the way up the front of Hannibal’s throat before kissing him. He sank his teeth into Hannibal’s lips hard enough to draw blood. Hannibal kissed him back roughly, fervently. Will liked the coppery taste of Hannibal’s blood on his tongue. 

How he found someone that understood him so completely was beyond Will. Having this creature in his bed was beyond anything he ever dared to dream. Hannibal, mouth bloody, urged him on. “Do it, Will. I know you enjoy hurting me.” 

So Will clawed at Hannibal’s skin, left marks, and bit down hard on his chest, on a nipple, then further down next to his belly button, tasting skin and blood each time. _If you let me have my way, I’ll tear you apart_ , he thought. 

His jaw was starting to hurt, but the powerful satisfaction of gently resting the sharp edge of his teeth on Hannibal’s cock and looking up at at him, seeing Hannibal look down at him in rapture, stroking his hand gently through Will’s hair, was immense and all-encompassing. 

He captured the sensitive head of Hannibal’s dick between his sharp teeth and bit down, not as hard as before, but just enough to feel the soft texture of the flesh and for the edges of his teeth to pierce the skin and draw blood to intermingle with the heady taste of musk in his mouth. 

Normal people wouldn’t have been able to stay hard through this sweet torture, but Hannibal wasn’t normal by any measure and he tensed up and came in long, steady pulses over Will’s mouth and face. Will looked up with a satisfied grin that was somewhat diminished when he licked a drop of blood and cum from his lip. 

“I want to say I’m surprised, but...” 

“You’re an absolute menace”, Hannibal interrupted him while still heaving deep breaths. “I have to disinfect the wounds, then you can fuck me.”

“I make you come and get to wait for my troubles?” Will pouted and put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

“You can fuck me first”, Hannibal relented, “but be quick.”

Not much later, Hannibal was again the one pleading Will to keep going, Will draped over his back and fucking into him, pulling his hair with one hand and teeth lodged deep in the back of Hannibal’s neck.


	4. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better-safe-than-sorry-warning: Descriptions of cutting skin. If that ain't your thing, you might want to skip this one.

“This is a [beautiful knife](https://www.iisakkijarvenpaa.fi/fi/puukot/yksineuvoinen-harmalainen-knife.html)”, said Will thoughtfully. The knife he was holding wasn’t large, the straight steel blade about 10 centimeters long with a simple and elegant black and silver handle. 

“Yes, this is an Iisakki Järvenpää, it’s Finnish. It’s a traditional type of knife called a puukko. It is beautiful craftsmanship.” 

The knife’s handle fit perfectly into Will’s palm. He tested the sharpness carefully on his thumb, finding it to be very sharp. 

“Would you like to have it?”, offered Hannibal. 

“I couldn’t possibly take your knife.” 

“It is one of many for me, and it fits you perfectly. It is important to be one with your weapon. I would like to gift it to you.” 

“In that case, thank you.” Will looked fierce and deadly with the knife and Hannibal had a terrible and glorious idea. 

“Would you like to test it on me?” 

Will looked dumbstruck. “Hannibal...” 

“It’s a weapon, you should learn to wield it. I would not resist. My skin will not resist the blade.” 

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes then and slowly lifted the knife until the tip was almost touching his throat. Hannibal lifted his chin slightly, submitting. His nostrils flared and his upper lip twitched, adrenaline flooding his system.

Part of Will wanted to slit his throat right then and there. He had urges, urges that Hannibal had fostered and this was still one of his games, a test, but Will didn’t know the desired outcome. Will he fail the test if he kills Hannibal? Or will he fail if he holds back? 

He took a step closer, so close that Will felt like they were bleeding into each other through a hint of an imagined touch, but still not physically touching. He let the edge of the blade touch Hannibal’s throat then, a neat line just above his Adam’s apple. Should he move, he’d be fatally injured in a fraction of a second. 

“You really like playing with fire, don’t you?” And it was true, Hannibal needed - more than anything - to take risks, always curious to see how events played out, and protecting his own life was, in that moment, secondary to the curiosity. 

“It’s my element”, Hannibal said simply and Will couldn’t help a sly smile at that. Of all the things that Hannibal had been compared to over the years, the devil was one of his favorites. 

“It’s about time you got singed by the flame.” Hannibal wore only a shirt - no need for armor and pretense alone here with Will - and the knife cut down the front cleanly, mostly cutting off the buttons but also severing the fabric. The sleeves went next and Will half-cut and half-wrestled it off Hannibal and then the hard edge of the blade trailed over expanses of soft skin unimpeded. 

Hannibal stood stock-still letting Will map out his body with the blade. Will liked the texture and the give of the muscle on his shoulder and decided to let the knife bite - simple curiosity, like a child given scissors for the first time will cut all kinds of things just to know what it feels like. Like a child, he did not need to work up to it, did not start carefully and restrained like most adults might, but laid a deep cut on Hannibal’s body without hesitation. 

Cutting Hannibal felt good, the haptic perception of resistance of skin, then fat and finally muscle, the clean tang of blood in his nose, the visual of blood welling up and starting to run down Hannibal’s arm on both sides, like a spider web over pale skin. Hannibal stayed motionless and composed, the cut initially not hurting at all for the sharpness of the blade, the pain coming in late and slow, easy to take. 

Will cut another line on his belly (more fat under the skin), his forearm (thicker, tanned skin) and then brought the knife up to Hannibal’s face (who was now breathing hard, from pain or stress or arousal Will could not tell). He looked him in the eyes, defiant the both of them and made an incision some distance under his left eye, on his cheekbone. Hannibal’s eyes widened - adoration, devotion, surprise - then his tongue darted out to lick a drop of blood from his lips that had run down. 

It startled Will enough to kick him out of his trance. Not regretting what he had done, but no longer wanting to harm Hannibal further, he kissed him then, tasting his blood, getting it smeared all over his clothes too as he leaned in. 

“You were beautiful Will”, was the first thing Hannibal said when their lips separated. “You should have seen yourself.” 

“I see myself through your eyes”, Will whispered. 

-

Hannibal went into the bathroom to stitch himself up, insisting he didn’t need help. 

“You missed the one on your face”, Will said when Hannibal came back into the bedroom. Hannibal looked at him. 

“I didn’t sew it on purpose. It will scar, and the mark you left on me will finally be visible to everybody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make these fluffy and porny, but these two just won't stop until they've gone all the way to crazytown. Sorry. Hope someone's still reading at this point :P 
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](http://mephistox.tumblr.com).


	5. Humiliation

It didn’t take long for Will to regret his decision. He was just feeling so horny and it had seemed like such a good idea to insert the plug an hour ago at home. But now he was not at home anymore. He had spent half an hour as a passenger in Hannibal’s Bentley, snugly sitting on his plug, the vibrations of the engine and the road stimulating him from within, every small bump in the road jolting the plug and pressing up into his prostate. He tried sitting differently, squirming in his seat, but it only made it worse. If Hannibal noticed how turned on Will was, he didn't say anything.

It only got worse after he got out of the car. Walking was sweet torture, the constant movement of the plug made him near delirious with pleasure, his cock rock hard and leaking precum, he was sweating profusely and Hannibal’s cool indifference and brisk pace just made him all the more certain that he'd been found out and that Hannibal was thoroughly enjoying his predicament.

Hannibal needed to see his tailor (in the inaccessible old town that required a long walk from the car, of course) where Will was pointed to a stiff chair with a _hard_ seat and he nearly whimpered as he sat down. Hannibal leant down to whisper something in his ear while the tailor and his assistant discreetly looked away. 

“I know you decided to be a dirty slut today, but you brought this on you yourself and you will wait until I am finished.” Then he said louder, for everyone to hear. “Do you want a new suit, too, Will? They just need to take your measurements and you can decide on a style and fabric. What do you think?” 

Will stammered a no, his hard cock pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his pants, and when the assistant asked him if he was unwell and offered him a glass of water, Will accepted while blushing scarlet.

Hannibal took forever choosing his new suit, and wasn’t it like he had enough already? He paraded around in all kinds of fancy outfits, smirking at Will, asking him how his ass looked in these pants and so on. Will was close to crying by the time they finally left the shop, his erection painful and his constantly stimulated ass oversensitive.

Hannibal walked close to him this time. “They could all see how hot you are for it, you need to get fucked so bad you don’t even care whose cock it is, do you? Bet you would have taken them all. If I had just said the word, you would have bent over right there and begged them to fuck you.”

“Hannibal, Hannibal I need to...”

“What were you thinking, going outside like that? You want everyone to see what a whore you are?”

“Bathroom...”

Hannibal laughed. “You’re not going to a bathroom. If you want to come, you’re going to do it right here.” Hannibal spotted an empty bench and pulled Will to sit down. Will curled in on himself, trying to hold back and not fuck himself on the plug that was so mercilessly stimulating him.

“Go on, do it, slut.” People were staring. Will wasn’t going to touch himself, he couldn’t... a tear was squeezed from the corner of his eye, he should never have started this, now everybody could see, and he needed to get fucked so bad-

“Go on, show them how much you need it.” Hannibal pressed the heel of his hand on Will’s crotch then, not moving, just pressing down on his cock and it was perfect and humiliating and, oh God, Hannibal’s a sadist, he’s a fucking sadist, there was on mercy and he was going to make him come, right here where everyone could see. 

Will tried to hold back, but he was so worked up, been on the edge for so long that he had no chance. Hannibal’s eyes boring into him, the palm of Hannibal’s hand on his cock and the plug rubbing up inside him, he came, helpless, shuddering and breathing hard, he had to use all his strength to hold back his moans. He rode out his orgasm between the plug and Hannibal’s hand, now unable to stop his hips from moving.

There was a wet spot on the front of his pants, people were looking on in interest and barely concealed disgust, the plug was still stimulating his oversensitive prostate and Will was crying freely now, tears running down his ruddy cheeks. Hannibal really made him- he really just came in his pants in public because he was such a needy whore and oh God, they wanted to stay in this town for a while, what if he sees those people again-

Hannibal was looking at him with curiosity and hunger, and then he downright dragged Will back to the car. As soon as they were home, he fucked him against the the front door from the inside without even taking his shoes off, just unzipped his fly, ripped down Will's pants, removed the plug and thrust into him roughly.


	6. Bondage

“I have a proposal for you.” 

Hannibal looked at him over the dinner table. “We’re already married, dear”, he said and put a forkful on mystery meat into his mouth. Will had stopped asking about the meat a while ago, it was just easier. 

“I want you to tie me down, to immobilize me.” 

Hannibal stopped mid-chew and stared. “You would trust me enough to do that?” 

“I have entertained the thought for a while. It is an interesting dichotomy - being tied down makes me feel safe emotionally and at the same time makes me feel unsafe, vulnerable, rationally. Our relationship has progressed such that I now feel more safe than unsafe with you.” 

Hannibal was astonished by that, aware that his actions in the past had not always been conducive to inspiring trust. 

“Do you have anything specific planned?” 

Will had indeed something planned and led him to the bedroom after dinner and lay down on the bed to illustrate what he wanted. “Start simple. Spread-eagle position like this.” He extended his arms and legs towards the corners and wriggled around until he was in the center. The bed was big enough for him to fit with space to spare. 

“Do you want to keep your clothes on?” Hannibal asked, mouth suddenly dry. 

“I’d prefer it for now, if you don’t mind.” 

Hannibal forwent his ropes and leather cuffs and instead went for eight of his silk ties (not his very favorite ones, he was willing to make sacrifices for Will, but some things were just unnecessary). 

“I’m going to do eight points of restraint. Each limb is tied in two opposing directions. With the body providing the third direction of restraint, full immobility is given. I’ll go one per limb first, then tighten it up with the second.”

And he did, wrapped the silk tie once around Will’s left wrist, made a knot, then tied the other end to the headboard where it lay. He proceeded with his right hand and then his feet, binding them to the foot end of the bed, spread wide. Will could feel himself relaxing as he gave in to his limbs being fixated. He tried to move and found that he could move his arms and legs a couple inches to either side, but not work himself loose no matter how he twisted and pulled.

“I’m going to do the second point of restraint now”, Hannibal announced and started again at Will’s left wrist, winding the second silk restraint around it and this time pulling it to the side of the bed. He pulled until Will’s arm was taut and then made a knot. Will now found he couldn’t move the arm at all, and the stretch, while not painful, kept a strain on his muscles and forced him to relax and submit to the restraint.

Hannibal proceeded to tie his other hand and feet the same way until Will was completely stretched out and immobile. His mind was drifting, absurdly elated at the absence of responsibility for movement, the strain of the bondage keeping him grounded in his body. 

He didn’t know how long he was floating, mind blissfully blank and at peace, but it was Hannibal’s hushed voice that woke him up as he was untying Will’s hands.   
“What are you doing?” Will’s voice was slurred. 

“You’ve been struggling, your muscles must be tired now. It’s been over an hour.” 

“An hour?” Will couldn’t believe it had been that long. He pulled his untied arms and legs closer to his body then and felt the ache, his muscles stiff after being locked in position for so long. “Sorry, I must have zoned out...” 

“Did it feel good?” 

“Amazing. My mind shut off completely. I didn’t even notice the time pass.” 

“Good. Never apologize for feeling good, Will.” 

“Noted. Come here.” Hannibal lay down next to him and let himself be embraced until they both became horny from the closeness and the evening took a different turn.


	7. Worship

Hannibal had Will spread out before him, naked and beautiful, like an offering to a God he didn’t pray to. Except then Hannibal would have to sacrifice him - no, this wouldn’t do at all, rather Will himself was the God and Hannibal the worshipper prostrate before his altar.

Will wasn’t used to having this much attention focused on him. Nobody had ever looked at him like this, he’d occasionally had lustful gazes (although usually not welcome ones), but never fondness like this.

Hannibal first took one of Will’s feet in his hand and placed a kiss on it, then kissed and touched slowly up Will’s leg, not leaving a single fleck of skin untouched, igniting all nerve endings. No part of Will was expendable - of course his mind being his most exceptional feature, but his body the temple where it lived. Will was fidgeting when Hannibal’s kisses finally reached the place where thigh met hip, but instead of acknowledging his weeping cock he moved down again and continued with the other leg.

Will was squirming at this point, his previous sexual encounters had been quick and impersonal and his clumsy attempts at romance had never made it past the awkward fumbling stage - never before had he been tended to with such _reverence_ and it set him on edge, the soft touches might as well have been hot flame for how they seared his skin and set him alight.

When Hannibal was done with the second leg, he went past Will’s cock and worked up his belly and chest, especially taking his time sucking and licking Will’s nipples. The sweat glistening in the hollow of his throat was salty on his tongue. It made him crazy, and he couldn't resist nosing into an armpit, where Will’s smell was strongest. It threatened to make him come apart, make him lose himself in Will.

Quick flicks of Hannibal’s tongue on his nipples had made Will gasp and whine and made his cock impossibly harder. He was almost about to protest when Hannibal put his face into his armpit, oh God he _smelled_ there, but Hannibal’s breathing grew ragged in a rare show of loss of control and Will was strangely touched by the absurdity of the situation. Of course Hannibal had, metaphorically speaking, stuck his nose into much more intimate parts of him, he had been inside his head after all, so this should not make him uncomfortable, nor should it surprise Will that Hannibal liked every bit of him.

Scent heavy in his nose and clouding his senses, making him hazy and drunk on pleasure and _Will_ , he continued kissing Will and lapping at his skin all over his arms down to his fingertips that responded and softly stroked his face when he reached them. Will’s neck and face were next and then Hannibal’s nose was buried in the curls at the back of Will’s neck.

“You missed a spot”, Will whispered and guided his head down to where his cock was flushed red and dripping. Hannibal went compliantly, but he just kissed it, too, featherlike touch of his lips from the head down the shaft, and further, on his balls, his taint, until the wet tip of his tongue touched his hole. Will was about to die from acute erotic overload when Hannibal mercifully apparently finished mapping Will’s body with his mouth and moved back to his cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, while gripping the shaft in one hand and stroking his balls with the other, and Will finally succumbed to his orgasm, whimpering and shaking with full-bodied spasms as his cum shot into Hannibal’s mouth in thick spurts. He kept licking until Will shoved him away, oversensitive. Hannibal sat back on his heels then and jerked himself off, taking in the debauched picture that Will made and came over his hand after only a couple of strokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a prompt for scent kink later on, but I could totally not stop Hannibal from smelling Will here. Can't exactly say I blame him, Lord knows I would smell that sweaty shaky heap of issues from head to toe like no tomorrow. Anyway. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside every time. I love you all <3


	8. Deepthroating

Will was lying on the bed on his back, his head just hanging off the edge. Hannibal’s cock had been sliding in and out of his mouth seemingly forever, a slick slide over his puffed lips, his outstretched tongue and into his relaxed throat. He was focusing on breathing when he could and otherwise letting Hannibal use his mouth as a wet hole to fuck. A big hand was splayed over his throat, not squeezing, just resting and feeling his throat bulge out when the cock slid in and contract when it slid out.

It had taken practice to be able to deepthroat Hannibal’s cock this well. Will had been a good cocksucker before, but this had annoyed Hannibal more than pleased him, as he couldn’t help always imagining all the other people Will had done this to before him.

So he taught Will to take his cock deeper, carefully let him gag on it before pulling back, stroking snot and tears from his face, then doing it all again, until Will learned to take it better and better, until he would go on his knees in front of Hannibal and look up with wide seductive eyes as he slid his lips down his cock until they would go no further and stayed there for a moment before he began to move again. Or until, like right now, he would lie back and let Hannibal use his mouth like a doll, lazily stroking himself as he was aroused by Hannibal’s smell and taste, by the stretch in his throat and by the feeling of being used like a toy.

Will got drunk on it, on simply letting himself be used. His throat would be sore tomorrow, every swallow a small burn, and his jaw would be tired and he'd be reminded of this for days to come. His voice would be all ruined, scratchy and raw, and it would excite both of them all over again every time he spoke.

Hannibal could do this forever, murmur sweet praise while fucking Will’s throat in slow even strokes, self-control unparalleled. And sometimes he did, until he must ache as much as Will did, not ready to abandon this moment of reveling in Will’s complete submission. 

He was done holding out now, though, because his thrusts grew faster and more insistent, grunts getting louder, and Will swallowed around him, used his muscles to squeeze him and after letting him breathe one last time, Hannibal pushed in all the way, Will’s nose buried in greying hair, and held him there as his dick jerked hot inside him.

Will felt strangely bereft when Hannibal pulled out, empty like he was missing a part of himself. Hannibal pushed him around then until his head lay flat, relieving the stress on his neck. He kissed him, soft touch on his lips that had been rubbed raw and sensitive. Hannibal’s hand replaced his on his cock and jerked him off with purpose now, and it only took a couple strokes until he came all over Hannibal’s hand and his own stomach.


	9. Asphyxiation

“You wanted to kill me with your hands once.”

“Yes.” Will wondered where Hannibal was going with this.

“I have always been curious. How exactly did you do it in your fantasy?”

“You were lying on the floor and I was kneeling on your chest. Or you were tied up against a tree and I was standing in front of you. The scenario was variable. In any case, you were helpless and not resisting, if anything you seemed to enjoy it. Your calm composure made me even more angry. I would punch you, with flat hands, then with closed fists. I would push my fingers into soft spots. Your eyes, your mouth. Lastly, to end it, my hands dripping with your blood and your face swollen, I would choke you to death.”

“Did you imagine the pulse in my arteries fluttering as you put your hands on my throat? Did you imagine feeling the soft tissue bend and the tendons and my windpipe resist? Did you feel it crushing under your hands as you pressed?”

Will looked Hannibal dead in the eyes before answering. “Yes.”

“You don’t want to kill me anymore, and yet the fantasy still makes your blood run hot”, Hannibal observed.

“You can’t sow these urges in me and then be offended when they sprout.”

“I’m not offended. Your becoming is magnificent. You - were magnificent in your transformation. I wish I could see what you see in your mind.”

“I can show you, without killing you. If you agree to let me choke you.”

-

It was the most exhilarating and disturbing thing, how Hannibal would push him and try to mold him to his ideals and yet accept every sick little nook and cranny of his mind completely and indulge his every whim. He used to be sick with shame that threatened to consume him because of his distasteful thoughts, but Hannibal not only didn’t bat an eyelash at them, but found them actively desirable.

And so here they were, Will kneeling over Hannibal, hands closed around his neck. His skin was soft and frail there, stubble slightly rough where he last shaved half a day ago. The situation had something of that surreality that clings to often imagined scenarios that suddenly become real. It took some active convincing to remember that this was actually happening.

Will started increasing the pressure carefully, slowly. He was dizzy with power. Hannibal was breathing hard, his cock rock hard - he too had imagined this scenario many times before. As his hands tightened, Hannibal's breath stopped - more by choice than by necessity at this point. As he continued to squeeze on the sides of his neck, Hannibal’s head started swimming, he gave himself up to Will, ready to allow himself to slip out of consciousness. He gripped his own dick with his little remaining strength, so close-

Will relaxed his grip the exact moment blackness started to creep into his vision and the rush of oxygen to his brain triggered a cascade, overloading his pleasure centers as he came all over his hand.

Will kept stroking Hannibal’s throat as he slowly got his breath back under control, still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Was it everything you imagined?”, he asked.

“Oh Will.” Hannibal’s speech was slurred, like he was drunk. “Nothing I can imagine could ever come close to the real you.”


	10. Gun Play

_“Kill me. I love this fire in your eyes.”_ (Venus in Fur) 

-

Hannibal heard the click of the gun cocking behind him before he even saw Will. He stilled dead in his tracks, heart suddenly beating wildly and blood rushing in his ears as he forced himself to stay calm. Did the police find them after all? Or a relative of a victim? - Then, taking note of his surroundings with all his senses, as he smelled Will and heard his breathing, the most urgent fear fell from him. Even if Will were to kill him (Has he angered him? What pushed him to this action?) it would not be the worst scenario he could imagine. He slowly turned around to face him.

Will was furious, the hand holding the gun was shaking, finger on the trigger holding at least some of the trigger weight. Hannibal flinched. He lifted his chin slightly, baring his throat - show submission, look for another way to settle this.

“You think you can play me? You think you can decide things behind my back? I should have killed you months ago, as soon as I had the chance.” Will’s voice was shaky and loud and he stepped closer as he spoke, gun now pressing against Hannibal’s forehead. Hannibal closed his eyes and swallowed. The sexual character of the situation did not escape him, and he was long past keeping up any form of pretense around Will.

“Will, I don't know what you think I have done...”, he tried to stall.

“You will make it up to me”, Will simply said. Hannibal was shocked to find the barrel of the gun pressed against his lips then. “Open up.”

Hannibal’s lips stretched obscenely around the barrel of the gun. It was moved back and forth till his lips glistened wet before it was pulled out again.

“Undress”, Will commanded with small wave of the gun. Hannibal carefully unbuttoned and took off his jacket and shirt, and undid his belt and fly before stepping out of his pants, holding Will’s gaze. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that kept him vigilant, but also made him stupidly hard.

“Bend over.” Will gestured to the sofa and Hannibal obliged, bending over the back of the couch and sticking his ass out, spreading his legs until his hips were supported by the backrest.

The shock of cold metal against his hole sent shivers down his spine. Two fingers smeared some lube on him perfunctorily, then the gun was back and pressing into him, all sharp edges and unforgiving metal. It pressed hard against his prostate and immediately Hannibal's cock was leaking and he was bucking back into the sensation.

“Look at you, you need it so bad, don’t you?” Will murmured. The gun was withdrawn and then warm flesh touched his hole and Will's cock sank into him. His hair was grabbed and his head yanked back harshly. 

“Don't think this is over.” The gun was aimed at his head again, pressing into his temple. “I’m not nearly done with you, now that I’ve finally got you.”

Hannibal came like this, speared on Will’s cock, getting fucked ruthlessly with too little preparation, completely subjugated and powerless, and Will followed with a grunt. They collapsed on the sofa together, the gun discarded to the side after the safety was clicked back on.

“You were perfect, Will. Thanks for indulging me.” Will smiled wide as an answer. “It was surprisingly easy once I worked myself up to get really angry at you.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as he had a sudden thought. “Will... was your gun loaded?”

“Now where’s the fun if I tell you that?”


	11. Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm now officially late, sorry about that! I wasn't happy with this before and also I visited the Frankfurt book fair and saw so much writing that I promptly lost all motivation for my own... But, I'll try to keep posting at one per day whenever I can. I definitely want to finish this because I have a mighty need for some of the later prompts :P If I'm lazy again, you can come poke me with a stick on [tumblr](http://mephistox.tumblr.com).

Will was reading on the sofa with Hannibal, who was not reading and was obviously bored. He had told Hannibal to shut up at least five times, trying to concentrate on his book, but he still wouldn’t stop talking.

Will shot him a threatening look. “I swear if you don’t shut up-”

“Make me.”

Will’s mood went from _annoyed_ to _annoyed and horny_ in a split second. He put the book away at last.

He was on Hannibal immediately and shoved two fingers into his mouth. “ _Shut the fuck up_ ”, he snarled. Hannibal’s eyes were blown wide somewhere between terrified and turned on. He tried to speak around the fingers. On an instinct, Will grabbed the pocket square out of Hannibal’s pocket - large silk handkerchief - balled it up and shoved it into Hannibal’s mouth. He undid his tie too, wrapped it around his head twice, and knotted it together at the back of his head, keeping the gag in place.

“Turn over.” Hannibal whimpered through the gag, but complied by turning around to lie on his front on the sofa. He pushed his ass up, presenting. Of course he would make Will mad just so he would fuck him harder. 

Will pulled Hannibal’s pants down roughly so that they sat right underneath his ass cheeks, effectively binding his legs together, and gave his ass a hard slap. Hannibal made a sound through the gag but didn’t move away. Will took that as permission and slapped him again and again as he was squirming and whimpering until his ass was bruised red and sore and Will’s hand was stinging.

Only when Hannibal was continuously moaning behind the gag did he touch his hole and pushed in two fingers, no lube - this was punishment after all, and anyway Hannibal wasn’t pain-sensitive, Will knew that while it would be uncomfortable, he’d be able to take it. 

Hannibal’s muffled sounds grew louder when Will spit on his hole and forced his cock inside. When he bottomed out, his hips were pressed into the ruined skin of Hannibal’s ass cheeks. It had to hurt, deliciously so. 

He grabbed the tie at the back of Hannibal’s head and pulled his head up and snarled at him. 

“‘Wind him up and watch him go?’ Was that the plan? Well, this is apparently how I _go_ ”, he hissed. 

Hannibal tried to touch his neglected cock, but Will caught his hands and held them at his back.

“You’re either going to come on my cock or not at all.” But he allowed him to sink down from where he was on his knees to lie flat on the couch, his cock dragging against the cushion on every thrust. 

He felt Hannibal shudder through his orgasm and kept fucking into him even as he began to struggle, the euphoria that had made the pain bearable quickly wearing off. 

The struggling and pitiful whimpers did the rest for Will and he soon felt himself tumbling over the edge and rode out his orgasm as he spilled into Hannibal’s ass.

-

“I bought you a present”, Will announced a few days later. 

“Did you get tickets for the opera? Or a nice wine perhaps?”

“Better.” Will set down the small box. “Open it.”

Curious, Hannibal opened the box and shivered involuntarily when he saw the contents. A large ball gag, thick enough to fill his mouth up good, with leather straps. “Put it on me”, he said hoarsely.

Will took it out of his hands and unbuckled the strap before sliding the gag into Hannibal’s waiting open mouth. It stretched his lips, pressed his tongue down, and he had to breathe through his nose.

“Good. Now you will be quiet whenever I want you to.”


	12. Master/Slave that ended up being Petplay (oops)

Tell anyone that Hannibal Lecter responded well to direction and they’d declare you insane. And maybe it was more that he responded well to direction from Will specifically, and anyone else caught in the act of trying to give Hannibal an order would finish the day on the dinner table. 

Anyway, it had all started during an argument. Will had asked Hannibal to clean up a spill and Hannibal had flat out refused to lower himself to do such a thing, upon which Will had reminded him that it had never been below him to dispose of a multitude of flayed corpses that surely were less appetizing than some (non-human) sauce, at which point Hannibal had been called out, but kept being contrary for the sake of being contrary. Will was about to shout himself hoarse when Hannibal had said, in his infuriatingly calm manner: “Tell me to do it. Order me to.”

To Will’s enormous surprise, he had thus found out that as long as he framed it as an order, Hannibal would do everything he was told, and without complaint. 

Hannibal’s devotion had uncomplicated Will’s life so much, he was still looking for the point Hannibal snapped. But he didn’t, in fact he just looked at Will adoringly and did whatever he was ordered. Will couldn’t resist pushing the matter though. 

-

Will was sipping after-dinner whiskey in the living room, looking at his dogs sprawling across the room. Hannibal was closest, sitting at Will’s feet, face nuzzled against his leg. He hadn’t moved since Will had told him to sit there. Will acknowledged him by stroking his hair. 

“I’ll have to get you a collar one of these days. Would you like that?” 

Hannibal crowded closer to Will’s legs and didn’t look up as he spoke. “Very much so.” 

Will loved how Hannibal always went along with his games. “You’re by far the most obedient of the lot. You’re my good dog, aren’t you, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal just whined in response. He nosed up Will’s leg until his face was in Will’s crotch. Will laughed. “Always following your nose, aren’t you?” 

He put his glass down and held up a finger. “You can get what you want, and if you are good for me and suck me off real good, you can sleep on the bed tonight. Deal?” 

Hannibal nodded and began taking Will’s pants off, but his hands were slapped away. “Uh uh, doggies don’t have opposable thumbs. Keep your hands down.” 

Hannibal put his hands on his knees and struggled to undo Will’s belt with his teeth alone. Will left him to it, leaning back and watching. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to undo Will’s belt, fly and zipper. At that point, Will was hard and wanting from watching, and helped out by lifting his hips and shoving down his pants and underwear himself. 

Hannibal’s tongue was on his cock immediately, licking from the root all the way to the tip. Will’s hands went back to stroking his hair as Hannibal sucked him off. Will noticed Hannibal humping his leg, obediently hands-free. 

He was close to coming far sooner than he’d have liked, Hannibal’s enthusiasm pushing him to the edge fast. He pulled on Hannibal’s hair, signaling that he was close and Hannibal pulled back, mouth open and lips puffy and Will jerked himself off and came all over his face, a thick spurt over the bridge of his nose and his cheek, another over his lips and chin.

Hannibal licked it from his lips and shuddered, pressed close to Will’s leg. 

“Did you just... come in your pants?”

Hannibal just snuggled up to him instead of answering and Will went back to petting him and scratching behind his ears. Both now smeared in cum, they’d have to take a shower later, but for now they were perfectly content like this, Hannibal in his rightful place at Will’s feet.


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet’s inofficial title: “You know what, Lecter? Eat me”

Will had gained a few pounds since they had escaped, courtesy of Hannibal’s cooking and having given up the mental exercise of clinging to his morality against his better nature. Who would have guessed you burn a lot fewer calories when you don’t spend every night sweating and shaking through nightmares?

Will couldn’t care less about some of his pants not closing any more (Hannibal insisted on buying him new clothes all the time anyway), but Hannibal was kind of flustered by the change. Will was looking healthier as a result of his good care and the fact was that Will’s cute little ass was now plumper and rounder, it was distracting. Hannibal could not resist putting his face in there at every opportunity. 

Will had been self-conscious about this in the beginning - no one had ever done this for him before - but he quickly warmed up to the idea once he found out just how amazing Hannibal’s tongue felt on his hole. 

Will would be sprawled out on his front, face buried in the pillow and Hannibal would start stroking and squeezing his thighs and his ass until he could hardly take it and was humping the bed. Then he would spread his cheeks open and look at his tight twitching hole while Will was blushing at the scrutiny. 

He’d lick all the way up from his balls, over his taint. The first touch of his tongue to his hole was electric and never failed to make Will gasp. Hannibal would kiss it, straight up make out with his asshole and Will would be pushing up to meet his mouth in no time. 

Hannibal would hold his hips steady and really take his time, enjoying the moment, dragging his tongue over the tight sphincter, kissing it until it started loosening up. He’d push the tip of his tongue in then, Will’s moans spurring him on, Will pushing his ass back into Hannibal’s mouth, his hand reaching back to hold his head there. It wasn’t necessary because nothing could have made him move away from there, he’d rather perish from lack of oxygen with his face pressed between Will’s cheeks, tongue wriggling inside him, making him feel good, than move one millimeter away from him.

Will had been surprised and overwhelmed the first time he had come just from being rimmed, but he knew what to expect now. He felt his orgasm creep up on him, while Hannibal kept going, wet mouth stimulating his asshole relentlessly, tongue hot and warm inside him and keeping him open, and he pushed back into pleasure that was almost too intense to stand, and then he was coming, his hole twitching under Hannibal’s mouth and clenching rhythmically around his tongue. 

Sometimes, Hannibal would keep licking into him as he jerked himself off, light aftershocks rocking Will’s body every once in a while, until Hannibal would spill over his own hand. 

Other times, he’d pull back to wipe the spit from his face and admire Will’s pink and soft hole, wet and glistening and so, so inviting and just begging to be fucked, to be stroked and stimulated deeper, to be stretched wider, to be given pleasure in every possible way. Opened up as he was, he took Hannibal’s cock easily, pulled him into his silken insides. He had to make Will come again before he allowed himself the pleasure. 

He’d lick his cum out of Will afterwards, licking it up where it seeped out of him and sticking his tongue in deep to get it all. Will was twitching from overstimulation by the time Hannibal had finally sated his hunger.


End file.
